Cleveland Brown
"No no no no NO NO!" -Cleveland Brown, before his bathtub falls. Cleveland Brown (originally from Family Guy) is a chubby African-American man, who constantly has his house destroyed whenever the KND are in a big fight scene, at the same time he is taking a bath. He slides down the tilting floor in his bathtub, then makes some sort of annoyed remark after he crashes. His stepson is Rallo Tubbs of the Deadly Baby Trio. History In the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", it was destroyed by the runaway bus that Madame Rouge was driving, and Cleveland said he couldn't get aggravated, due to it being an earlier point of the timeline, so he was forced to say that accidents happen. In Ethics, his house was destroyed by Figure's motorcycle. Cleveland tried calling the cops afterwards, but was knocked out. His house was first destroyed in Operation: GALACSIA, by Ripto. Later, he and Father made friends, due to their dislike for the KND. In Operation: ANCESTOR, his house was first destroyed by the Moblins, Phineas and Herculi, then later destroyed by one of Malladus' horns that was knocked off by Nigel Uno. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, he set up a house on Yoshi's Island, where his house was destroyed by one of the Fuzzibeast's arms, frozen by Eva Roberts and flung off. He later set up a house on Isla Cruces, where it was destroyed by the rolling waterwheel that Mandy, Rachel, and Nigel were fighting on. In Attitude Adjustment, his house was destroyed by the Giantess Fanny, who stepped on it during her fight with Bowser. That was why he hates giantess fics. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, it was destroyed by one of the Solid Gold Death Eggs. In Final Preparations, Cleveland stayed in an apartment that was destroyed by Lehcar EiznekCm's lightning, and he fell from a high floor. When he was about to hit the ground, Lehcar kicked him over to Rachel to try and attack her. Legend of the Eight Firstborn In Firstborn, a Cleveland house is stationed in nearly every stage. If the characters destroy it, they get an achievement. *''"You can always trust plumbers to destroy your house."'' -Mushroom Greens *''"Someone should set up a curfew for those girls."'' -Gnarly Highway *''"Why would I have the desire to bathe out here? It's c-c-cold."'' -Black Acropolis *''"I had about enough o' this monkeying around."'' -Jungle Hijinx *''"Ya'd figure a ruined playground would be safe without kids." ''-Playground Ruins *''"D'arrgh, them pirates!" ''-Seaside Surf *''"Well... at least I'll be naked like all the woodland creatures."'' -Forest of Light *''"Mind tellin' me how I got out here?" ''-Jurassic Jungle *''"That's it. No more forests." ''-Leaf Scamper *''"Who would've thought the navy would have problems with houses at sea?" ''-SS Kremlicht *''"A swamp with the word 'bad' in it should have been my indication." ''-Badness Bayou *''"Ya can't go a-seafarin' without being roughhoused by pirates."'' -Pirate Party *''"This is what Ah get for paying taxes for the military."'' -City Retreat *''"I half-expected the animals. A military fleet is just ridiculous."'' -Sahara Skies *''"I should have learned my lesson from the previous endurances."'' -Naval Storm *''"Meh... the rides were too loud, anyhow."'' -Mumbo Madness *''"The Kremlings were polite with offering me shelter... but not very officient."'' -Oceanic Base *''"This wasn't a wisely precariously perched cliffside estate."'' -Koopa Train *''"How was I even able to gain indoor plumbing out here?"'' -Dusty Desert *''"I said 'no more forests'. So why the f$%k did I move out here?"'' -Forest of Darkness *''"Ahhhh! Kraken! But I'm not Jack Sparrow!"'' -Restless Coast *''"Better a bunch of snot-nosed kids than ravenous savages like them."'' -Vaporia *''"I begin to question how I move locations so quickly."'' -Zuzu's Valley *''"And they said Chinese mountains were peaceful. Well, kiss mah ass."'' -Xiaolin Mountains *''"This wasn't much different than the train."'' -Mount Precautious *''"I probably shouldn't have chosen this location because I like Frankenstein movies."'' -Kastle Kaos *''"It's called giving places another chance, and it blows."'' -Sea Fleet *''"B-b-b-b, gggglaagn, g-g-g-g! (gurgling)"'' -Aquatic Abyss Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Cheren Uno crashes into Cleveland's house upon his arrival to Termina Dimension. He assumed going to another dimension would be a safe getaway from them. In Down in the Negaverse (same time as MASKED), Cleveland moves to Jungle of the Apes at the same time Nerehc Onu appears in the sky and crashes into his house in the same manner as Cheren. Cleveland questioned how many meteor-dives from space one kid could do. In Operation: NECSUS, Cleveland lived in Cloud City, inside a building that was constantly falling over, then standing back up thanks to the time anomalies. When MaKayla fixed the anomalies, the house fell down for good, and Cleveland fell out of his bathtub, commenting how a sky city was a bad place to live. He moved to Legola when Lord Business fires his Kragle at his house, covering it in super glue and preventing him from getting out of his bathtub. He remarked it was a good bowl of irony. He later lives in an apartment on Coruscant during the invasion, having been given it as reparations from the Legos. During Aurora and Wolf's fight, they destroy pipes in the pump room, draining the water from Cleveland's tub while he's bathing. break into his bathroom during their fight while he's taking a bath. The fight brings them in there as Cleveland asks about the plumber, but Wolf grabs Cleveland, throws him at Aurora, who ducks as Cleveland breaks through the window down the hundred-foot drop. In The Great Candied Adventure, Cleveland moves to Marshmallow Mayans when the statue's head - with Rallo on it - flies out of its ruin following Sheila's attack and smashes Cleveland's house. Rallo asks Cleveland if his mom divorced him yet, to which Cleveland replies no. In Legend of the Seven Lights, his wife, Donna attempts to jump on the Excess Express in the hopes of seeing Barack Obama, but a guard kicks her off and sends her falling down a cliff. Cleveland is at the bottom and merely stands as his wife hits the ground. He picks her up and carries her away to fix the house. Appearance Cleveland is a brown-skinned chubby man with short, fuzzy black hair and a small black mustache. He's naked in almost all of his appearances, otherwise he wears a yellow T-shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. Stories He's Appeared *Another Friend Lost *Ethics *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: MASKED *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Comic Relief